


Nemo

by Usami_chan13



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Gen, Super Paper Mario, Video Game Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usami_chan13/pseuds/Usami_chan13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh how I wish for soothing rain. All I wish is to dream again. My  loving heart, lost in the dark. For hope I'd give my everything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemo

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I did a lyric challenge where we gave each other lyrics and had to write a story about them. She gave me lyrics from "Nemo" by Nightwish, and somehow this is what came out of it. I've actually thought about this for a while, though, and I always thought that the song fit pretty well with Luigi after what happened in _Super Paper Mario._

No matter how hard he tried to ignore it, the darkness seemed to burn all around him. He felt as though he were floating through it, even as he sat curled into himself; his fingers tightly gripped the sides of his hat, and the edges of his palms covered his ears. But all attempts to block out everything ultimately proved in vain.

Because while he could somewhat avoid knowing what was happening on the outside, he could never forget his own actions…not any longer.

In the presence of the Chaos Heart, he saw everything he had ever done as the sinister Mr. L; every battle, every blow, every insult, every thought… _everything_ that happened hit him full force, and the guilt constantly tore into his body.

Especially now, as the Chaos Heart showed him the battle going on just outside of him, he watched Mario, Peach, and Bowser fighting…whatever he was now. But even though _he_ had been transformed into this monster, Dimentio was the one controlling his every move. Even now, he was powerless to do anything that could help them. He was too weak…just like always.

Honestly, he always knew that he could never be as great a hero as his brother. But he _never_ imagined that he could ever be a villain that his brother would have to fight against.

How was it possible? Didn't the Light Prognosticus write that he was supposed to be one of the four heroes that helped _save_ the world? So what good was all that now – the predictions, the things he had done to help – when he was a component responsible for _destroying_ it all?

He shut his eyes tightly as tears threatened to fall. There was nothing he could ever do that would ever make him feel right again.

But knowing that his brother was still fighting gave him something to hold on to. Whether Mario was fighting to save him or to save the world, he didn't really care. It didn't even matter if this last battle destroyed him… _anything_ that would free him from the pain at his own hands.

"Please…" he whispered, wishing with everything he had left that his brother could hear him, "help me…"


End file.
